Focal Point
by Miyuki Wynter
Summary: Tsukumoya Shinichi watches as Shizuo and Izaya go at it yet again. Shizaya, with a side of ShinichixIzaya


**This semester has been particularly stressful for me… But I finally managed to finish this little bit. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is labeled as Shizaya mainly because it is those two in the act, but it is through the perspective of Tsukumoya Shinichi. This is also my first time writing first person, so let me know if you like it or not. **

**Enjoy!**

…~-~…

Ah… There they go again…

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised anymore. That guy just shows up in Orihara's apartment at any given time, and after a short bit of arguing, they're at it again.

Orihara once again bent over his desk while Heiwajima Shizuo continues to roughly fuck him for lack of a better term.

I would never call what they do "love making". It's anything but. Instead of gentle kisses and "I love you"'s there are only nasty words and vicious bruising while Izaya moans that name loudly.

"Ah! Shizu-chaanngh—!"

I'm shocked they haven't called the attention of the entire building by now.

It's a revolting display of human's sexual desire. Alas, it seems that even the great Orihara Izaya is not immune to his baser instincts as much as he tends to mock Heiwajima for his eagerness.

He might pretend that he isn't affected by that piece of human anatomy moving in and out; however, I've seen him.

I have seen Orihara succumb to his lust nearly every night since this mess started. I've watched that brow furrow as he begins to shift uncomfortably in his chair. I see the way his hand begins to lightly rub at that slight bulge in his pants, trying to give himself just a taste of that pleasure rather than giving in to it completely.

And yet that's how it always ends up. The light touches are never enough for him, and I see firsthand how he lets out that long exacerbated sigh, unbuttons his pants, and begins moaning out the name of a man who isn't even present.

But I am. I see it all. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I enjoy watching him touch himself, yet I wouldn't say that I don't enjoy it either. Seeing Orihara in such a state… It has its charms.

I suppose that thinking back on all of those times in the past that I've watched, I have found it quite interesting. It's not very often that I have the privilege to see Orihara lose his usual control to his body's needs—or at least it wasn't before. The past couple of weeks it has been a very frequent occurrence.

There's just something about the way he gasps each time his thumb traces over the head, or the small moans that I know he's trying so desperately to hold back—even when he thinks he's alone—as his hips begin to thrust into his hand.

And when he comes…

He's beautiful like that. And it helps me understand even just slightly why it is that Heiwajima keeps coming back for more. I always find myself unable to look away as his body convulses right in front of me and that bit of white covers his chest.

And yet it's something entirely different that has me watching the way Orihara writhes beneath his "nemesis".

After doing this for so long… I don't want to simply _watch_ anymore. The past two times he's been here, I've envisioned myself in his place. It's strange though because I do not have hands to grip his hips, nor do I have any form of human genitalia that would allow me to do the things Heiwajima does.

Yet I still yearn for it.

I want to be the one making him moan like that.

I want to hear him cry out my name as I shove myself deep inside that body.

Again, I haven't a clue why I feel this way. Never in all of my existence have I wondered what sex might feel like until now.

I know all of the facts about human anatomy. I understand how sex works, yet I have no ability to experience it. And the fact that I want to is something I blame entirely on that little annoyance by the name of Orihara Izaya.

"Ha-harder, Shizu-chan!" he demands, and I cannot stop myself from replacing that oaf's name with my own. Every time I do so, it sends a spark of _something_ through my systems that I am unable to describe.

All I know is that I like it.

I can tell they're going to last a while today. With how much they've been doing it, their stamina has increased quite a bit, allowing me to watch much longer.

Still, I do not know what it is inside me that makes me feel this way. It is definitely something I'll have to look into; however, that is for a later time. Currently, the majority of my focus is on those two. I found that the more attention I put on them, the more that spark builds and becomes stronger.

Never have I attempted to pull all of my focus to any single thing. I always keep a part of my consciousness aware of other things happening around me. But the more I watch, the more tempted I am to completely aim my consciousness on what I see and hear through this small webcam on Orihara's desktop.

I can see clearly from Orihara's computer the flushed and panting expression on his face, and unwillingly, my focus continues to shift. My vision isn't limited by human eyes, and as a result I can see everything at once: the way his mouth is dropped open, letting out those loud moans, the way his hands claw at Heiwajima—though barely able to reach Heiwajima's hips at this point due to his position lying across the desk…

And his cock… I can see the way it twitches with every thrust, and once again I find myself imagining that I am the one making him act this way.

To see Orihara, defenseless and obedient beneath me… At this moment, there is nothing I want more.

Watching as that snide grin slips away, replaced by pure ecstasy as I continue to thrust inside of him, forcing him into submission.

I want to force him down. Show him how powerful I can really be.

He likes to push my warnings aside as if I cannot actually harm him, but he has no way of comprehending what I am capable of. I could _destroy_ him if I wanted to…

But I like him too much.

I'll admit that I do find our conversations enjoyable—as irritating as they can be.

Orihara has certain qualities that I find interesting, and in all honesty, he's the only human who regularly contacts me—and contacts me simply to strike up a conversation.

I can't help but wonder if he contacts me so often because he gets lonely. I'll never be able to truly understand what is going on in that head of his; however, it's interesting to try. Which is why I continue to respond to him even when I have something better I should be doing.

"Ahh! Nngh—Shizu-chan!"

He's getting close now… I can hear the urgency in that moan—though I still heard my name instead.

And I can feel that spark in myself continuing to build as well. I don't know what it is, but I must admit as it gets stronger, I'm starting to like it.

"Damn it, Flea, stop squirming," Heiwajima grunts as he leans down and bites hard at Orihara's collarbone.

Though I can't understand why Heiwajima would want him to stop. Those movements of his only excite me in ways I am unable to properly explain in human terms.

That's when it happens.

Orihara comes hard with Heiwajima still pounding inside. I hear Orihara's cry as he finally gets his release, Heiwajima following shortly after with a few short grunts.

I cannot keep my vision away from him for an instant when he's like that. I focus on every detail as if it were an important bit of information that I absolutely could not go on without. I see his back arch, his hands quickly move the tightly grip the edge of the desk for balance as his head tosses from side to side. His mouth opening wide as he cries out…

And of course that bit of white that splatters messily across his stomach and chest as Heiwajima pumps every last bit out with a few rough flicks of his wrist.

I barely notice—nor do I really care—when 100% of my focus shifts to this one scene. It feels far to amazing to deny myself the view, still imagining that it is myself in Heiwajima's place.

I am suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling, my mind suddenly fragmented into bits and pieces of awareness, everything other than what I am experiencing dissolves from my attention. I have never felt this way before, and although it terrifies my in a way, I cannot stop myself from wanting more.

And so I let myself go.

The feeling continues for a short time until reality suddenly pulls me back once the feeling is gone.

I can no longer see the two. Possibly a malfunction in the webcam…

Did I cause that?

I cannot be sure… but it seems that Orihara's computer was shut down and is now in the process of rebooting.

I must have been thrown out of the system when it shut down.

Though I do not know what just happened to me, I have to assume it was something comparable to a human orgasm—though again, I have no clue as to how this could happen considering I have no body.

This phenomenon is something I will have to study in the near future.

And something tells me it won't be very long before I will have the chance.

Until then, I suppose I will leave those two alone. At least until Orihara decides to contact me again.

I'm always waiting for him.

Always.

…~-~…

"Aaahh!" Izaya cried as he came, streaks of white covering his chest.

As much as he loved it, he couldn't understand why Shizuo always insisted on touching him as he came as if the monster actually cared to make him feel good. He justified it merely as Shizuo wanting to feel his insides tighten more than anything. Because every time that happened, without fail Shizuo would follow quickly after, doubling over and groaning as he came hard inside the informant.

They sat still for a moment, catching their breath until a sudden flicker of lights caught them off guard in their afterglow.

There seemed to be a short power surge, followed by a blackout lasting only a few seconds before the lights returned to their normal state.

"The fuck was that…?" Shizuo asked, finally pulling out causing Izaya to whimper quietly at the loss.

"Dunno," the smaller man replied, "Maybe Shizu-chan's orgasm nearly brought down the building!"

"You're one to talk, Flea. I wasn't the one screaming."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and get out already," Izaya droned, shooing Shizuo away so he could get down from the desk.

They quickly cleaned off and dressed themselves as usual before Shizuo left without a formal goodbye. It was unnecessary. They weren't dating after all. Just releasing a bit of tension every couple of days.

Returning to his computer (where he had been working until that brute burst through the door), Izaya began pulling up the files that had auto-saved during the power fluctuation.

"I wonder what could have caused that…" Izaya thought aloud with a grin spreading over his face.

**Orihara Izaya reborn!**

**Orihara Izaya  
**Helloooooooo~ Tsukumoya!

**Orihara Izaya**  
Did you enjoy the show?

…

**Orihara Izaya  
**I'll take your lack of response as a "yes".

**Orihara Izaya**  
Did you really think I didn't know you've been watching me?

**Orihara Izaya  
**Why did you think I always touched myself where I knew you could see me, hmm?

**Orihara Izaya  
**If I had known you were into voyeurism I would have started doing this a long time ago!

**Orihara Izaya**  
Hello?

**Orihara Izaya**  
Are you there?

**Orihara Izaya**  
I thought you were here 24/7!

**Orihara Izaya**  
Are you just too embarrassed to respond?

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
Shut up.

**Orihara Izaya**  
I have a better idea…

Turning the webcam on, Izaya quickly unzipped his pants before slowly stroking his arousal back to life.

"Mmm… Tsukumoya…" he moaned, a grin still dominating his features, "Yes… Harder… Tsukumoya…"

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
You're an ass.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi, confirmed dead! **

Only the sound of Izaya's laughter filled the room for the next few minutes.

He's finally beating Tsukumoya at his own game, and in quite possibly the most interesting way imaginable.

…~-~…

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
